meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Frisky Meerkat Group
The Frisky Meerkat Group is a group of meerkats first seen in 1997 founded by 4 Young Ones females(one being from Avatar origin) and wild males. A Phantom male named Ectorius met up with the evicted Young Ones females who were Igraine with three other females to start the group. Igraine took the dominant female position and Ectorius took the dominant male position having left his newly founded Elveera group. Ectorius later on disappeared and after a short while Igraine lost dominance to Jubulani who remained dominant for a long time. After the immigration of three Young Ones males(Pippin,Dorf and Moppet) a splinter group of ten males founed Pharside group. Jubulani was last seen in 2004 and her daughters took control. Her daughter Frascati took dominance before her death in 2006 and her daughter Bootle took over dominance. After an absence of natal dominant males a Drie Doring male named Gazebo immigrated and took dominant male position. Bootle died in February 2010 and her daughter Quaver Frisky were one of the vivid groups but yet one of the largest sized groups in the project at some point. The Dominant Meerkat Pair Frisky founded by Igraine and 3 other Young Ones females. Igraine, the oldest female, took dominance with a Phantom male named Ectorius as dominant male. Ectorius disappeared in 1998 and Igraine lost dominance to Jubulani in 1998. Jubulani remains as the dominant female though since Ectorius disappeared there have been only natal males who took dominance. Orts became the dominant male but later on founded Pharside group by ten Frisky males. Then another male named Garnet took dominance but emmigrated and dispersed. Then three Young Ones males immigrated, with Pippin taking male dominance before losing his position to Dorf in 2002. In 2003 Moppet takes dominance away from Dorf. Dorf dispersed and Pippin took back male dominance but disappeared after showing sighns of TB. A wild male named The Dude becomes dominant male but dies of TB in 2005. A Drie Doring male named Gazebo immigrated in December 2005 and takes dominant male position. Jubulani is last seen in 2004 and her daughter Sioux takes dominance but Sioux is last seen within the same year of 2004 and Frascati took dominance. Frascati dies of TB in 2006 and in September of 2006 Frascati's daughter Bootle took over dominance. After Bootle died in February 2010 her daughter Quaver took dominance. All Known Meerkats Of This Group A list of meerkats born into or immigrated into Frisky group. Igraine (VAF004) VYF003 VYF004 Jubulani (VYF00?) Ectorius (VPM003) Garnet (VFM009) Orts (VFM019) VFM020 Banshee (VFF020) Silvester (VFF047) Sioux (VFF062) Frascati (VFF067) Pippin (VYM019) Moppet (VYM025) Dorf (VYM024) The Dude (VFM118) Tangle (VFF119) Fable (VFM120) Bootle (VFF121) Rave'On (VFF122) Clinton Baptiste (VFM123) Holy Mary (VFM124) Chorley (VFF125) VFM126 Bramley (VFM127) Dusty (VFM128) VFM129 VFF130 Apple (VFF131) VFF132 Bunty (VFF133) Hazel (VFF134) VFF135 Allegro (VFM136) Crochet (VFF137) Quaver (VFF138) Dolce (VFF139) Mojo (VFM140) Stevie Wonder (VFM141) Black Jack (VFM142) Spiderpig (VFM143) Phoenix (VFM145) Zoltan (VFM146) Savannah (VFF147) VFF149 Kuna Yala (VFF150) Tepezcuintle (VFF151) Panchamanca (VFF152) Merlot (VFF153) Cabernet (VFM154) Sauvignon (VFF155) Shiraz (VFF156) Muscat (VFF157) Banter (VFF158) Mofo (VFM159) VFF160 Willis (VFM161) Fedotenko (VFM162) Malkin (VFM163) Talbot (VFM164) Fleury (VFF165) Gonchar (VFM166) Members As Of December 2008 Bootle (VFF121) (Dominant female) Gazebo (VDM102) (Dominant male) Crochet (VFF137) Quaver (VFF138) Dolce (VFF139) Athena (VFF144) Savannah (VFF147) Bramley (VFM127) Allegro (VFM136) Black Jack (VFM142) Spiderpig (VFM143) Phoenix (VFM145) Zoltan (VFM146) VFP149 VFP150 VFP151 VFP152 Members As Of March 2010 There are 24 members in Frisky group as of March 2010. Quaver (VFF138) (Dominant female) Gazebo (VDM102) (Dominant male) Crochet (VFF137) Athena (VFF144) Kuna Yala (VFF150) Tepezcuintle (VFF151) Pachamanca (VFF152) Merlot (VFF153) Shiraz (VFF156) Muscat (VFF157) Banter (VFF158) Fleury (VFF165) Bramley (VFM127) Black Jack (VFM142) Spiderpig (VFM143) Phoenix (VFM145) Cabernet (VFM154) Zoltan(VFM146) Mofo (VFM159) Willis (VFM161) Fedotenko (VFM162) Malkin (VFM163) Talbot (VFM164) Gonchar (VFM166) Established Territory Frisky have a range which is south of the main road, on the Heights farm neighbouring Elveera but since Elveera is lost, Drie Doring is their main neighbouring group living south of Frisky. 'Frisky History' *1997: Frisky is founded. 4 Young Ones females(Igraine,Jubulani,VYF003 and VYF004) founded the group with Phantom/Elveera male(Ectorius). Igraine takes dominance. *October 1997: Igraine gives birth to 4 pups. *December 1997: Igraine kills VYF004's litter. *February 1998: VYF003 gives birth but her litter is lost. *March 1998: Igraine gives birth but VYF004 kills her litter. VYF004 and Jubulani give birth to a mixed litter. *September 1998: Igraine loses dominance. *October 1998: Ectorius disappears. Jubulani becomes dominant female. *December 1998:VYF004 gives birth but again her litter is lost. *May 1999: Igraine,VYF003 and VYF004 leave the group and found Jabberwocky group with wild males. *July 1999:Jubulani gives birth to 3 pups. *December 1999: Jubulani gives birth to 5 pups. *September 2000: Jubulani gives birth to 4 pups. *November 2000: Jubulani gives birth to 6 pups. *May 2001: Jubulani aborts. *August 2001: Jubulani gives birth to 4 pups. 3 males Garnet and two other males emmigrate. *November 2001: Jubulani gives birth to 6 pups. *January 2002: Jubulani gives birth to Frascati. *April 2002:Jubulani gives birth to two pups. *May 2002: No events *September 2002: 3 Young Ones males(Pippin,Moppet and Dorf) immigrate. Pippin takes dominant male. *November 2002: Pippin loses dominance to younger male Dorf. *August 2003: Moppet takes male dominance from Dorf. *December 2003: Jubulani gives birth to 3 pups. *February 2004: Jubulani is last seen. Sioux takes dominant female. *March 2004: no events *April 2004: Sioux gives birth to 4 pups. Sioux is last seen. Frascati takes dominant female. *July 2004: Frascati gives birth to 4 pups. *December 2004: Frascati gives birth to 5 pups. *February 2005: Pippin is last seen. Frascati gives birth. *July 2005: A wild male(named The Dude) immigrates and takes dominant male. *August 2005: Frascati gives birth to 3 pups(Tangle,Fable and Bootle). *October 2005: Frascati gives birth to 5 pups(Rave'On,Clinton Baptiste,Holy Mary,Chorley and Kenny Snr.) *November 2005: Wild male dies of TB. *December 2005: Drie Doring male(Gazebo) immigrates and takes dominant male. Frascati aborts. *January 2006: 5 animals die of TB. *February 2006:Frascati gives birth to 5 pups(Bramley,Dusty,Wilfred,Toadflax and Apple). *January 2006: Frascati dies of TB. Bootle takes dominant female. *February 2006: No events *September 2006: Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(VFF132,Bunty,Hazel and VFF135). *October 2007: Clinton Baptiste and Fable leave the group. *December 2007: Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(Allegro,Crochet,Quaver and Dolce). *January 2008: Chorley and Rave'On are last seen. *February 2008:no events *March 2008: Bootle kills Bunty's litter. Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(Mojo,Stevie Wonder,Black Jack and Spiderpig). *August 2008: Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(Athena,Phoenix,Zoltan and Savannah). *November 2008: Bootle gives birth to 4 pups(VFF149,Kuna Yala,Tepezcuintle and Pachamanca). *January 2009: Bootle gives birth to 5 pups(Merlot,Cabernet,Sauvignon,Shiraz and Muscat). *April 2009: Allegro and Dolce are last seen. *June 2009: Sauvignon is last seen. *September 2009: Bootle gives birth to 3 pups(Banter,Mofo and Willis). *December 2009:Bootle gives birth to 5 pups(Fedotenko,Malkin,Talbot,Fleury and Gonchar). *January 2010: An encounter with Drie Doring group. *February 2010: Bootle died. Quaver takes dominant female. *April 2010: Spiderpig,Tepezcuintle and Gonchar are last seen. One encounter with a wild group. Founding Groups Jabberwocky Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by 3 founding Frisky females(Igraine,VYF003 and VYF004) with wild males. The group is lost in 1999 Umbongo Meerkat Group was founded in 1999 by 2 Frisky males with 6 Young Ones females. The group is lost in 2001. Pharside Meerkat Group was founded in 2002 by 10 Frisky males with 5 Young Ones females. The group is lost in 2002. Kung Fu Meerkat Group was founded in 2007 by a 1 Frisky male,2 Commandos females,2 Whiskers males with 2 wild males. The group is still existing. Category:Meerkat Groups